Recueil de drabbles: Viewfinder
by opelleam
Summary: Un titre parlant pour un recueil de petits textes portant sur Viewfinder et ses personnages principaux, les thèmes abordés seront divers et variés mais en rapport avec le manga d'origine.
1. Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012

**Disclaimer: Ce petit monde appartient à Yamane Ayano, l'arbre à drabble est organisé par Drakys sur LJ (http:/drakys . livejournal . com/). Le principe est simple, il suffit de répondre au drabble précédent en en reprenant le dernier mot ou la dernière phrase. Les drabbles doivent être de 100 (+/- 15) mots.  
><strong>

**Note: Histoire d'avoir tous mes écrits publiés au même endroit, je poste donc ma participation à cet arbre à drabble sous forme de recueil. Comme l'expérience m'a vraiment plu, il y a de fortes chances pour que je participe à nouveau à ce défi. Je sais que c'est un genre peu aimé des lecteurs, mais les voilà quand même!  
><strong>

****Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viewfinder - AsamiAkihito – T.**

« Je te connais bien Akihito. Il suffit que je te touche là… »

La main d'Asami se posa sur l'entre-jambe du jeune photographe.

« Que je t'embrasse là ».

Ses lèvres attrapèrent un téton brun. Akihito ne put retenir un premier gémissement. Aussitôt ses mains vinrent museler sa bouche. Cela ne provoqua qu'un sourire amusé chez le yakuza.

« Tu vois ?

- Pervers, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Si tu le dis. »

Ne laissant pas l'occasion à l'autre de répondre et comme pour bien marquer ses dires, Asami l'allongea sur la table et prit sa bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewfinder - AkihitoAsami – PG**

Les preuves, qu'il avait accumulées, pointaient toutes dans la direction d'un seul et même homme et malheureusement pour Akihito, ce dernier n'était autre que le propriétaire du Sion, le mafioso le plus dangereux de tout le japon et accessoirement son persécuteur personnel.  
>Qu'allait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Il était presque certain qu'Asami était au courant de sa petite enquête et qu'au moment où il essaierait de le faire tomber, l'autre le ferait attraper et amener à lui pour abuser de son corps, pendant que les preuves seraient détruites.<br>Ses pensées en étaient là quand une limousine noire ralentit à sa hauteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewfinder -AkihitoAsami – R**

« Tu ne le penses pas.  
>— Bien sûr que si, répliqua Akihito en croisant les bras sur son torse et en se reculant un peu plus sur son lit.<br>— Alors explique moi pourquoi tu es déjà si dur, s'amusa Asami dont la main s'était faufilée jusqu'à la verge du jeune photographe.  
>— C'est physiologique et naturel, le matin, on ne t'a jamais appris ça ? » grogna-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se soustraire à la caresse experte qu'il sentait sur son sexe.<br>Le yakusa se contenta de sourire, sachant par avance qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, de gré ou de force, peu lui importait en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewfinder - Feilong – PG<strong>

Il déteste qu'on contrarie ses plans. Pour être honnête rien ne l'agace autant, et généralement, cela se finit en bain de sang. Certains y voient une certaine puérilité, d'autres la fermeté qu'on peut attendre du chef de la Baishe. Lui sait juste que c'est une ligne de conduite dont il ne déroge pas. Alors pourquoi avoir laissé partir Asami et son amant ? Takaba avait-il vraiment le pouvoir de l'avoir changé, comme il semblait l'avoir fait avec le mafieux japonais ? Feilong ne veut pas y croire, mais alors pourquoi hésite-t-il à appuyer sur la gâchette qui mettrait fin au jour du traitre devant lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour Viewfinder, moi, qui ai envie d'écrire depuis longtemps sur ce fandom, c'est un bon moyen de m'y mettre en douceur!<strong>


	2. Arbre à drabble du 21 au 27 mars

**Viewfinder - Asami/Akihito - R**

Un collier pour un chien sauvage, c'était un peu ce que se disait Asami alors qu'il plaçait le collier en cuir autour du cou d'Akihito. Le jeune photographe se débattait comme toujours mais ses yeux avaient cette lueur que le yakusa savait apprécier. Ce mélange entre haine, désir, fierté et envie de se perdre dans le plaisir et la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à engourdir tout son corps et ses sens.  
>Asami tira sur la longe en cuir, faisant trébucher sa proie dont les mains, attachées dans son dos, l'empêchaient de maintenir un équilibre stable. Un sourire tendre, étrangement déplacé, naquit sur les lèvres du mafieux.<p>

**Viewfinder - Asami/Akihito - R**

Il était moins terrifié qu'excité, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'un des jeux d'Asami. Une caresse dans son dos le fit frissonner et son corps se contracta, lui provoquant de délicieuses sensations. Il avait toujours l'impression que lorsque ses yeux étaient bandés, ses autres sens s'en trouvaient exacerbés. Le baiser sur sa hanche le fit déglutir. Il ne savait jamais où et avec quoi l'autre allait le toucher et la tension de l'attente ne faisait que renforcer son coupable désir. Quand une bouche se referma autour de son sexe, il poussa un petit cri de surprise.

**Viewfinder - Asami/Akihito – PG13**

« Je me demande bien comment tu feras ça, se moqua Asami.

— Tu verras, tu verras un jour, je … ahhh !

— Tu disais ? » demanda le yakuza, ses lèvres souriant autour du téton qu'il venait de mordre.

« Tu fais toujours ça, hein ? Ca t'amuse de me….humm. »

Le rire rauque d'Asami résonna dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Oui, Akihito, tu m'amuses », avoua-t-il.

Le jeune photographe se sentit vexé et se débattit de plus belle pour se défaire de la poigne qui le tenait. C'était toujours la même chose. Quand Asami se déciderait à voir autre chose en lui qu'un enfant, un jouet ?

**Viewfinder – Akihito/Asami - R**

La source de tous ses ennuis, de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé au cours des derniers mois se tenait devant lui, assis nonchalamment sur un coin de table, fumant une de ses éternelles cigarettes. Classe, mystérieux, sexy et dangereux, un mélange qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de fuir mais auquel il n'avait fait que devenir de plus en plus accro. Akihito se mordilla la lèvre, il avait envie de lui, furieusement envie de sentir sa bouche et ses mains parcourir sa chair, de sentir ce corps puissant l'écraser de son poids alors qu'il irait et viendrait en lui, lui procurant ce plaisir que son être réclamait.


	3. Arbre à drabble du 18 au 24 avril 2012

**Un peu short pour cette session, il n'y aura donc que deux drabbles!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VIEWFINDER<strong>

**Viewfinder - Asami/Akihito - G**

« Aucune idée lubrique ne le traverse ! Contrairement à toi ! Lâche-moi ! » cria Akihito.

Mais comme à son habitude Asami se fichait royalement des protestations du photographe. Il le traîna sans grand mal jusqu'à la limousine dont Kirishima tenait la portière ouverte. Le mafioso y jeta son amant et lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme d'affaire avec lequel ce dernier discutait jusque là d'une manière un peu trop… intime du goût d'Asami.

L'homme avait bien essayé d'intervenir mais la présence inquiétante des hommes de main l'avait refroidi.

**Viewfinder – Asami/Akihito - PG**

« Au temps pour moi Akihito, je pensais que tu voulais que je te fiche la paix, mais si c'est toi qui vient jusqu'à moi…. »

Asami ne finit pas sa phrase et se penche pour attraper le photographe endormi devant la porte de son appartement. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme n'ouvre pas un œil et se pelotonne contre le large torse du mafioso. Ce dernier ne retient pas un sourire qui aurait pu être qualifié de tendre. Il dépose sur son lit celui qui fut un jour un simple jouet, caresse avec douceur les mèches qui recouvrent son front avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.


	4. Arbre à drabble du 20 au 26 juin 2012

**Bon, une session un peu légère en Viewfinder, mais voilà les trois que j'ai écris pour l'occasion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Viewfinder - AsamiAkihito - PG-13**

« Essaye un peu pour voir. »

Asami sourit comme toujours quand Akihito avait de ces velléités de lui résister. Parfois, il se demandait pendant combien de temps encore cela l'amuserait de jouer avec le photographe, tant il réalisait qu'aucun autre de ses amants n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Akihito n'était pas comme eux et ne l'avait jamais été. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui et alors se posait la question de savoir lequel des deux avaient vraiment le plus de pouvoir sur l'autre.

**Viewfinder - Asami/Akihito - PG-15**

Il n'insiste pas, il ne cherche pas à comprendre et il se laisse faire. Il a toujours été faible face au plaisir que peut lui procurer Asami, alors il aime autant ne pas savoir ce que l'autre est en train de lui faire. Après tout, les yeux bandés sont une bonne excuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur déferle dans son corps et il ne retient pas son gémissement. Il sait que lutter ne sert à rien, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en a pas envie.

**Viewfinder - Akihito/Kou - PG13**

« Sincèrement, je ne te comprends plus Akihito, dit Kou passablement éméché.

— De quoi, tu ne comprends plus, lui répondit son ami s'y reprenant à trois fois pour attraper cette maudite bouteille de saké qui ne cessait de se déplacer toute seule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais… avec un type déjà ! et surtout un type… comme ça.

— Je ne suis pas avec ce type, je…

— Tu couches avec lui, c'est tout…. Aie ! »

Akihito éclata de rire devant son ami qui venait lamentablement de tomber de son tabouret.


End file.
